micronationswikiaorg_uk-20200214-history
Форвік
Суверенна держава Форвік ( )End of the road for free Forvik?, by Martyn McLaughlin. // Scotland on Sunday, 15.07.2011., з 21.06.2008 по 23.02.2011 - Коронне володіння Форвік ( )Islands: From Atlantis to Zanzibar, by Steven Roger Fischer // Reaktion Books, 2012, p.185 - мікронація, проголошена Стюартом "Капітан Лихоманка" Хіллом на острівці Форвік Гольм ( ) в Шетландському архіпелазі. Історія thumb|300px|Стюарт Хілл на острові thumb|300px|Будівля Британський пенсіонер Стюарт Хілл, який оселився на Шетландських островах в 2001 році після морської катастрофи під час невдалої подорожі навколо Британських островів (за яку він через неодноразове вимушене втручання рятувальних служб отримав у пресі прізвисько "Капітан Лихоманка", ),'Captain Calamity' returns to sea. BBC News, 21.07.2001.Lucky escape for 'Captain Calamity'. BBC News, 22.08.2001. 21 червня 2008 р. в односторонньому порядку оголосив острів Форвік Британським коронним володінням.Captain Calamity’ goes it alone again, this time safe on dry land. The Shetland Times, 20.06.2008. Такий статус передбачає невходження території безпосередньо до складу Сполученого Королівства (аналогічно бейлівікам Джерсі і Гернсі та Острову Мен). Хілл посилається на домовленість, укладену в 1469 р. між королем Данії й Норвегії Крістіаном I та Королем Шотландії Яковом III, якому той фактично заклав Шетландські острови, щоб зібрати гроші на придане дочці.1469 Pawning Document На думку Хілла, оскільки позика ніколи не була погашена і не було укладено жодного іншого юридичного договору, острови залишаються в стані конституційної невизначеності, тому їхній статус повинен бути належним чином оформлений. "Монархи й уряди Шотландії, Великої Британії та Сполученого Королівства протягом багатьох років утримували владу над островами, на які вони не мали прав", - заявляє він. Ця аргументація була відкинута британським урядом. Існують також певні проблеми з правами самого Хілла на острів ФорвікWar of words over Forvik after island owner reveals it was gift. The Shetland Times, 6.03.2009.: за його ствердженням в 2008 році власник острова Марк Кінг дарував йому іальний титул, про що існує відповідний документ. За словами ж Кінга угода мала на увазі продаж острова Хіллові, але гроші він так і не отримав. Правова основа Законодавчу владу в Форвіку здійснює парламент - Тінг. Форвіцька демократія, значною мірою заснована на ідеях Роджера Ротенбергера в книзі "Поза межами плутократії", використовує замість виборів систему безперервного голосування форвежців, які складать найвищий орган LandsTingTing Document, постійно контролюючи членів уряду та бюджет.Sovereign State of Forvik:The Ting. Тінг має три гілки: законодавчу (LegisTing), виконавчу (ExecuTing) та судову (LawTing). Кожна з них знаходиться під безпосереднім контролем LandsTing. 23 лютого 2011 року Тінг приймає Декларацію Незалежності з 37 пунктівDeclaration of Independance, якою обґрунтовує суверенітет Форвіка як частини Шетландії та дезавуює раніше самопроголошений статус коронного володіння, проігнорований королевою ЄлизаветоюDeclaration Of Direct Dependence, засвоюючи йому повноту міжнародної суб'єктності. Новий статус визначив і нову назву держави. Форвіцька Конституція, проект якої винесено в червні 2013 року,Forvik Constitution дуже стисла (складається з преамбули та двох декларативних розділів "Намір" і "Засади"), але підписується особисто кожним форвежцем, стаючи таким чином особистим договором між громадянином та державою. Вона доповнюється й конкретизується Документом Тінгу з 45 статей та Книгою Законів Форвіка з 23 статей.The Forvik Law Book. Законодавством гарантується свобода віровизнання, пересування, забороняється смертна кара, катування, рабство в будь-якій формі та патентне право. Економіка На момент проголошення Декларації Прямої залежності 2008 року на острові не було постійних мешканців та структур.Hill issues invitation to oil firms over rights to the Forvik seabed. The Shetland Times, 18.07.2008. Хілл оголосив про початок будівництва на острові, не маючи на нього дозволу. Він поїхав до острова на непристосованому для такої подорожі човні і в вересні 2008 року підтвердив звання Капітана Лихоманки, коли його довелося рятувати гелікоптером берегової охорони та рятувальним кораблем RNLI.'Captain Calamity' rescued for 8th time after setting sail in 'floating wardrobe'. The Daily Record, 16.09.2008. Форвік було оголошено вільною й безподатковою економічною зоною: Ще в липні 2008 р. Хілл запросив компанії подавати заявку на право розвідки нафти в територіальних водах Форвіка.Island owner welcomes oil bids. The Daily Record, 19.07.2008. Громадянство Форвіка спочатку коштувало від £60 до £540Forvik wins some local backing as trio snap up plots of land and voting rights. The Shetland Times, 25.07.2008.: у 2008 році було продано близько 100. Умови громадянства пізніше були змінені на 20 фунтів стерлінгів на рік, і в 2015 році Хілл заявив про 218 громадян Форвіка. Forvik-driver-license.jpg|Форвіцьке водійське посвідчення Forvik-vehicle.jpg|Лендровер с форвіцькими номерами Forvik-consular-vehicle-2.jpg|Консульському Мерседесу теж не пощастило Після оголошення незалежності Форвіка Хілл відмовився реєструвати свій Лендровер або платити дорожній податок, натомість користується документами, оформленими в Форвіку. Він був заарештований у Лервіку в липні 2011 року і звинувачений у порушенні правил дорожнього руху. Vehicle Registration У грудні 2011 р. Хілл був засуджений до 100 годин громадських робіт і отримав 6-місячну заборону на керування другим автомобілем з консульською сигнатурою, за підробку номерних знаків та відсутність страхуванняShetland independence campaigner ordered to do 100 hours' unpaid work, by Severin Carrell. // The Guardian, 15.12.2011 У вересні 2011 року Хілл оголошувався банкрутом після того, як боргова агенція направила йому проти цивільного позову.Independence campaigner declared bankrupt by Lerwick court. Shetland Times, 2.09.2011. Висунувши претензії до Королівського банку Шотландії, він з'явився у Cùirt an t-Seisein в Единбурзі в липні 2012 року, де суддя Пентленд відкинув його аргументи.Shetland is part of UK, judge rules as he dismisses Hill claim for £23 million. Shetland Times, 5.07.2012. По тому також мав неодноразові зіткнення з британською Фемідою. Брав участь у виборах в Оркні й Шетланд 2017 року як незалежний кандидат, набравши 1.1% голосів й отримавши останнє місце з 245 кандидатурOrkney & Shetland. BBC News, 9.06.2017, після чого відмовився підписати повернення виборчих витрат відповідно британському законодавствуHill refuses to submit return of election expenses. Shetland Times, 19.07.2017., оскільки під час поїздки на Оркні для підрахунку голосів було знищено його човен як побудований без отримання дозволу.Stuart Hill is left reeling after boat shed pulled down, by Andrew McQuarrie // Shetland Times, 9.07.2017 Джерела Категорія:Мікронації